coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1149 (19th January 1972)
Plot Alan speaks to Laura Howard on the phone but hides the fact from Elsie. He sets off for Bradford to get the money for the Canal Garage but is similarly evasive about the source. Maggie starts to get annoyed with suggestions Betty has about improving the Corner Shop and tells her to stop making them. Minnie asks the two ladies for their birthdays but doesn't say why. Terry Bates is late for class, saying it was his sister Doreen's fault. Ken asks him to come and see him at dinnertime. Minnie asks Len, Ray and Alf for their birthdays, telling them it's for her pools coupon. Billy gets snappy with Annie when she asks him about the sale of the garage. Ernie thinks a doctor ought to look at Auntie May. Elsie gets worried about where Alan has got to. He returns with the cash, telling her that he got it through his accountant Mr Vine. Ken gives Terry detention and refuses to listen to his excuses. Alan gives Billy the money and they sort out the paperwork. Mr Perkins finds Terry in detention and sends him home. Elsie tells Len that she's worried about where Alan got the money from. He tells her to trust Alan or they'll have another bust-up. Ken is rebuked by Perkins as Terry makes sure his younger sister is taken to and from school as his mother is out at work. Ken thinks Terry's education is suffering as a result. Alan won't tell Elsie where Mr Vine got the money from. Emily tells Ernie that the doctor seemed annoyed with Auntie May. Billy tells Alan he has no plans what to do workwise but he could work for him at the garage. Elsie takes a phone call from Mr Vine for Alan, saying he couldn't raise the funds. She's furious that Alan has lied to her. Cast Regular cast *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Annie Walker - Doris Speed Guest cast *Edna Gee - Mavis Rogerson *Wilfred Perkins - Wensley Pithey *Charlie Pickering - David Lott (Credited under "Boys in Class") *Mark Hillkirk - Mark Adshead (Credited under "Boys in Class") *Terry Bates - John Barratt Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Camera Shop flat *Bessie Street School - Classroom Notes *Betty Turpin gives her birthday as the 24th of an unspecified month whereas it was later established as being 4th February. Likewise, Maggie Clegg gives hers as the 18th whereas it was 12th June. *Ivy Tilsley continues to name her husband as Jack rather than the later-established Bert (and the previously-mentioned "Arthur"). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken takes a hard line - and Alan faces a deadline. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,900,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1972 episodes